


A Lesson in Discipline

by Snapperoni



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Closets, M/M, Making Out, OH this takes place during the bojack movie btw :), i dont know what else to tag actually damn, tab read the fucking warnings this time if youre gonna read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapperoni/pseuds/Snapperoni
Summary: With Yamcha unable to handle his loss at the tournament too well, Tien offers him some help.Neither of them could have expected that "help" to happen in a hospital closet.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Lesson in Discipline

Even from outside of the arena’s towering walls, Yamcha couldn’t help but hear the roars and cheers of millions of onlookers as the tournament raged on. Briefly reliving his mortifying ring out, he let out a sigh and leant against his propped-up arm, lips formed into a disappointed pout.

Just as Tien returned from the concessions stand- himself having been taken out of the tournament earlier, Yamcha stopped drawing circles into the table and cast his companion a look before resuming his mindless ghosting. “Man this  _ sucks.”  _ Scrunching his face at the thought once more, he pounded the table with his fist. “How could I have gotten out like that!? And so  _ early, _ too!”

While one of Yamcha’s most dear of friends- potentially his  _ closest  _ had Puar not existed- Tien didn’t offer any condolence nor reassurance in regards to his defeat. He only took a ginger sip of his drink as he studied the crowd around them. “It’s because you weren’t paying attention.”

Drumming his fingers against the table, Yamcha briefly moved the hand cradling his cheek to swat away at Tien’s assertion before resting his chin atop it again. “Whatever. Maybe they should make sure the structure of this place isn’t ready to topple over if someone  _ sneezes.” _ Despite his budding grudges against the architects of the stadium, he knew Tien had a point: in recent years, Yamcha’s drive and passion for fighting had begun to wane. Not completely, of course: that would never dissipate completely. But he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t as into the game as he was when he was in his early twenties.

Perhaps he began to slack because he was up against literal aliens in this tournament. Not to even mention one of those aliens just so happened to not only be the son of Goku- a menace on his own, but he also had the capability of ascending even greater power than he could’ve ever begun to imagine. Competitors such as those wouldn’t kill his fighter’s spirit completely, but it certainly would put a bit of a damper on his morale.

Focusing onto Yamcha across from him, Tien looked him over carefully. It was evident Yamcha was sincerely bothered by his loss; at least for Tien, he had gone down fighting- against  _ Trunks  _ at that.

But then again, it truly  _ was  _ due to Yamcha’s own absentmindedness that got him eliminated in the first place. Thinking it over just a bit more, a devious smirk found its way onto Tien’s face upon having a few realizations.

“Maybe you just need a lesson or two in discipline, Yamcha.” Having taken a turn at people watching, Yamcha scoffed as he rolled his eyes and continued to look at other eliminated competitors and audience members alike.

“Yeah, I know I know. You don’t gotta-” Yamcha was fully prepared for a whole lecture on his inconsistent training regime and lack of dedication, yet when he turned to face Tien he found his words caged in his throat.

Since their time together at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Tien had matured vastly. A side effect of such growth being that he significantly mellowed out and lost his pompous and brazen attitude: it was a miracle if Yamcha even got him to crack a smile at  _ anything, _ let alone a joke. But making eye contact with Tien’s hooded gaze sparked an old yet very familiar feeling in the pit of Yamcha’s stomach- and perhaps something more this time.

Letting the words marinate in his mind coupled with the rather dubious expression Tien was offering him, Yamcha could feel his neck and soon enough his face as a whole heat up, a blaze just beginning to kindle underneath his skin.

Stammering on his words, an unexpected chuckle slipping free from Yamcha’s strangled throat as he straightened his posture, suddenly feeling like prey to a hungry animal. However, he would never be able to say anything more as boisterous commotion erupted from the other side of the island, immediately stripping away the growing atmosphere of the pair as they turned their attention towards the noise.

“What was that!?” Yamcha croaked, the remnants of his former discomposure vanishing as fearful concern coated his tone. Beginning to abandon his chair, Yamcha could hear Tien’s own seat clatter to the ground, his drink following soon after.

“I’m not sure…” As the two gradually melded with the crowd towards the stadium, Yamcha could hear Tien squeezing through fleeing visitors to shuffle next to him. 

While the circumstances definitely shifted to being more dire, once Tien was within reach he clasped his hand over Yamcha’s shoulder, pulling him back close enough so his breath tickled his ear. “We’ll talk more about this later.”

Coupled with the stern shove Tien gave him and the promising implications behind his words, Yamcha stumbled and nearly tripped over the many other people in the crowd. The foreboding circumstances before them had already caused a spike in Yamcha’s adrenaline, but he found his knees grow weak and his blush return.

Doing his best to focus on the more-pressing state of affairs at hand, Yamcha patted his face and breathed deeply before attempting to return to Tien’s side, apologetically shoving and tiptoeing around the crowd to do so.

When Tien and Yamcha heard the uproar from outside of the arena, they hadn’t expected to find much. After all, they entered the tournament knowing fully well that they would be up against aliens- anything was possible. But seeing as they both had gotten ringed out before even reaching the semifinals, the rest of their day was anticipated to be typical.

They certainly didn’t expect to find themselves holed up in the hospital with the rest of their friends- who, admittedly, were in far worse condition than either of them, Gohan especially.

The pair didn’t pay much mind to what they were all discussing at this point: the initial conversation about the mysterious alien crew was far more lively and involving than whatever small talk the group found themselves in now. Behind the mint curtains of the room, Yamcha leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling, counting the small holes in the fiberglass. Next to him, Tien looked blankly at the wall ahead, dedicating his attention to a poster that simply ordered “WASH YOUR HANDS” in bold, white letters atop its cherry-red background, a simple clipart image of scrubbing hands enlarged in the middle of the plastic.

Even lost in their own mental wandering, it was impossible to miss the sound of a Saiyan’s stomach, Yamcha and Tien peering from behind the curtain to check on Gohan at the sound. Next to him, Chi-Chi clicked her tongue and shook her head, a playful smile decorating his pale lips. “Well it’s no surprise you’re hungry after all of that…” She made her comment in delicate jest, yet guilt flashed briefly in her eyes as she began to nibble on her thumb nail. Wrapping her arm around Gohan’s shoulders and gently pulling him into a hug, she began to pet his hair, unsurprisingly causing her son’s face to redden.

As Gohan began to object to his mother’s embarrassing display, Chi-Chi only giggled at her son’s insistence of not being coddled. “It doesn’t matter how old you get or how strong you become, you’re always going to be my baby boy.” Turning towards the onlooking duo, Chi-Chi offered them a knowing smile. “Tien, do you think you could run down to the cafeteria and get him something?”

With a considerate nod, Tien started his way towards the door, though just as he was about to turn the doorknob he stopped and looked behind him. With his eyes settling on Yamcha, it took him a few moments before a smile creeped onto his lips.

Much to his surprise, Tien gripped Yamcha’s wrist and yanked him towards the door. “We’ll be right back. I didn’t bring my wallet.”

Before anyone could comment, Tien had slipped out of the room with Yamcha in tow, slamming the door behind them and leaving the group in silence.

Chi-Chi tilted her head, resting her index finger’s knuckle against her lips in thought. _ “‘Wallet?’ _ Isn’t the food free…?” From the other side of the room, Chiaotzu visibly tightened up, his once wide smile now dissolving into an uncomfortable grimace.

“...When are you going home, Krillin?” To the question, it was Krillin’s turn to cock his head in wordless confusion as he looked at the notably drained Chiaotzu.

  
  


Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the rather empty hallway of the hospital wing, Tien’s hold on Yamcha still strong- perhaps  _ too  _ strong, even.

“Hey, why’d you drag me out here? Chi-Chi told  _ you  _ to get lunch- and the cafeteria ain’t even this way!”

With his clutch somehow tightening, Tien huffed. “I know.” As Tien continued to weave his way around the hospital, Yamcha could only hobble after him perplexed- such discombobulation only growing as Tien stopped in front of a lone, uninteresting door, seemingly ecstatic about its presence.

Giving the doorknob an urgent turn, Tien threw the door open and ushered Yamcha inside, not a single word to spare to explain his actions. Now finding himself not only in the dark but in a compact room, Yamcha could only feel around and make sure he didn’t fall over something.

Hearing the door slam shut, Yamcha turned to face the noise, his hands resting balled on his hips. His brow twitched in mild irritation. “Right, so are you going to tell me what’s going on now or-”

His words were cut short as once Tien had closed the door, he had made quick work of the distance between them and shoved Yamcha against the wall behind him- the small shelf of various supplies beside him be damned as the contents clattered to the floor.

Too astonished for words, Yamcha let his jaw slack at the sudden abrasiveness, particularly when Tien insisted on pressing himself directly against him. He doubted Tien could even see him in the darkness of the room, but the compulsion to raise his eyebrows at him still persisted. When Yamcha felt Tien’s lips brush against his temple, he could feel his spine shiver and his legs threaten to give out beneath him.

“I told you we were going to talk about it later,” Tien breathed, his hands already gliding from Yamcha’s pressed shoulders to his cupping his face.

Feeling Tien’s lips urgently press against his own as his hands held on to him, Yamcha attempted to grip the smooth wall behind him to save himself from falling to the floor. Between the two of them, their moments of intimacy were scarce- at the very least they wouldn’t be in a  _ hospital. _ That wasn’t even to mention Tien’s seeming aversion to any form of vulgar activities- needless to say, if Tien was feeling crude one day Yamcha would be the first to know about it. However to Tien’s credit, it was startling settings and timings such as these that heightened the moment; from the unexpectedness to the secrecy and neediness of it all, Yamcha found it difficult not to melt under Tien’s rough and unpredictable touch.

Removing his hands from the wall, Yamcha wrapped his arms around Tien’s neck, allowing a low groan to slip as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. As their kiss furthered and steadily began to turn sloppy with passion, Yamcha felt himself be hoisted off the ground and pinned to the wall. A quiet gasp broke free from his now-unoccupied lips, his partners’ finding new interest against his exposed neck. With Tien’s nails digging into the flesh of his ass to keep him up and him decorating Yamcha’s neck in small bite marks and hickeys, Yamcha couldn’t help but let a particularly loud moan escape. At Tien’s persistent attention, he found himself throwing his head back against the wall, trying and failing to properly catch his breath and instead panting to the ceiling of the closet.

Lost in the bliss and sensation of it all, the hard bite to his shoulder wrangled Yamcha back down from cloud nine, a yelp abruptly replacing his lewd breathing. Even if he couldn’t see it, Yamcha casted Tien a quizzical look in case he could.

“Be quiet- unless you want to get caught,” Tien hissed against his throat, his hands holding on tighter to Yamcha. Despite his mild annoyance before, it was quick to vanish upon hearing the demanding tone Tien used to urge his silence.

Feeling Tien’s glare trained on him, Yamcha struggled to find his voice. “Y-yes, sir…” Seemingly content with Yamcha’s response, Tien resumed, planting a chaste kiss to where he previously bit before capturing Yamcha’s lips in his own once more.

Even if Yamcha was wearing his gi, it was frustrating to attempt to ignore the ever growing tightness of his pants. In response, he only squirmed and tried to press himself more against Tien, wrapping his legs over his waist and pulling him closer. When Tien responded by thrusting himself against him, Yamcha was able to blatantly feel that they were in similar situations, his clothed groin pressing harshly against his own.

The hasty action caused another groan to bubble in Yamcha’s throat, but remembering Tien’s reaction before he found himself whimpering instead, clawing at Tien’s back and fidgeting beneath him in an attempt to feel more friction. Seeming to sense the hesitation, Tien only grinded himself harder against Yamcha’s crotch. Even in the dark, Yamcha could feel Tien smirk against his neck as more sounds threatened to spill out, forced to be restrained to avoid punishment: it was undeniable he was doing this on purpose, never mind that he found pleasure from seeing Yamcha struggle and writhe- and that fact alone just made his head spin more.

“Tien…” Yamcha began to plead, the rest of his words drowning within his own muted cries and stammering. Realizing his words would only fail him, Yamcha scraped his nails against Tien’s shoulder blades before guiding his hands in between them, pathetically clawing at the sash holding Tien’s pants up. “Please- hurts. I-It…”

Up until now the only sounds echoing throughout the small room was a concoction of Tien and Yamcha’s labored breathing. But when Yamcha heard the familiar click of the door ring out, everything seemed to freeze as he hesitantly looked over Tien’s shoulder, light slowly beginning to creep into the shadowed room.

Himself having now noticed the sound and light, Tien followed Yamcha’s gaze- which landed on a befuddled Chi-Chi, her hand holding the silver door knob and pulling the door wide open.

If there was a word of any kind to describe his feelings, Yamcha wished he knew it. He was certain there was no point in his life where he felt more abashed than being caught making out in a hospital closet by Chi-Chi when he was supposed to be getting her kid chips from the cafeteria after he saved the universe from some alien pirate.

The air between the three of them became suffocating as no one seemed to dare breathe a word. And how could anyone say anything? The situation was far from typical.

But Yamcha was willing to make an attempt, for his and Tien’s sake. He just prayed his voice wouldn’t crack as he tried to speak up. “Oh, uh… hey, Chi-Chi...”

Chi-Chi only looked at him wide eyed, her hold on the door being an additional metaphor for her grip on her own psyche. Her eyes looked from Tien to Yamcha and from Yamcha to Tien, her mouth ajar as she contemplated her words- if she had any.

At Chi-Chi’s small intake of air, Tien became prepared to speak before she could say anything of the scene. “Get out.”

“R-Right,” she stuttered briskly. To his blunt demand, Chi-Chi gave him a quick nod and a short bow before doing as he asked, carefully closing the door as the sound of her boots tapered quickly away down the hall. For whatever reason, Chi-Chi’s infamous fury and intimidating aura had little effect on Tien. Honestly, it had nagged at Yamcha for a fair bit- both because it was genuinely mind boggling and because of slight jealousy, but in this particular instance he would be forever grateful Tien didn’t mind raising his voice a bit at her.

With the pair alone once more, awkwardness lingered from Chi-Chi’s accidental intrusion. For Yamcha, he just wanted to go back to Gohan’s room with his cheap hospital food and forget the interaction ever happened.

That was the ideal scenario, and as Tien began to put him back on the ground he expected that to be the outcome. Never short of surprises, Tien merely hooked his fingers around Yamcha’s belt, seeming to pick up where things left off with a firm kiss to his lips.

Hopefully, Chi-Chi wouldn’t keep Gohan waiting for too long with his lunch.


End file.
